bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kekyuu Koguchi
Kekyuu Koguchi (血球刃物, Blood Cell Edge) is the 5th Seated Officer in 13th Division, formerly under Shori Keihatsu before his betrayal and now working under the true Captain of the 13th Division Teysa Simmah. Appearance Kekyuu has long silver hair that matches her piercing silver eyes. She wear glasses to impair her eyesight due to her nearly 40/40 vision. Her normal attire consists of a black schoolgirl top, a white blouse under it with a yellow ribbon around her neck. She also wears a plaid skirt with stockings that reach up to beneath her hips. Kekyuu's footwear consists of black flats that she wears to prevent her speed from being hindered. Personality As the daughter of a former unnamed vice-captain of the 1st division, Kekyuu has high expectations of herself. She likes reading books,and doing puzzles, and frequently studies to remain as a model student. She seems to prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball, despite her athleticism, as she does not know the rules. She is also stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy-natured and is quick to resort to violence when given the opportunity. Despite her mature and serious demeanour, she sometimes shows some girlish traits. Kekyuu is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, short-tempered, competitive and can sometimes let her emotions get the better of her and she sometimes forgets to take into consideration of other people's feelings, which sometimes results in conflict with her peers. She is enthusiastic, but sometimes takes her enthusiasm too far and can be demanding at times. However, overtime, she can admit to her mistakes and is kind and caring to her friends, and will not hesitate to do anything to help them. She is known for her courage, and she is willing to throw herself at any enemy, no matter how strong they are. In battle, her determination knows no bounds, and she faces an enemy no matter how strong they are. She also displays an almost frightening ferocity and drive in battle. Her temper is amplified in battle, and it is not unusual for her to shout and curse when something goes wrong. ﻿ History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Incredible Eyesight: By taking off her glasses, Kekyuu's eyes 'upgrade' to where her true vision comes forth. Once the glasses are off, her vision of depth, stillness, speed and others are greatly improve, letting her see deadly body points that are constantly moving . Keen Intellect: Kekyuu has shown herself to be a highly capable thinker. In battle, she has shown herself able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to it. She has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks High Spiritual Energy: Kekyuu boasts a high spiritual level and has the spiritual power level of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 Kido Expert: She is proficient in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Hadō and Bakudō spells and can perform low to mid level spells without chants . Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kekyuu knows the basic-levels of Zanjutsu. In her swordplay she adds in the use of complex movements that allows her to lunge while both attacking and defending, though she is ambidextrous and can easily switch between the two stances. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Enhanced Durability: '''She has shown herself capable of taking great amount of damage. Zanpakuto '''Rengoku (煉獄, Purgatory) is the name of Kekyuu's Zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of a standard katana with a yellow hilt. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Unknown Category:13th Division Category:Female Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Shinigami Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:5th Seat Category:Soul Society Resident